Bofetada
by Crimela
Summary: Rose requiere el consejo de su madre para saber cómo actuar ante cierto Malfoy. Scorpius/Rose soft


¡**Hola**! Este es mi primer Rose/Scorpius; una de mis parejas favoritas del mundo de Harry Potter. Sé que si le preguntáramos a JK sobre el futuro de estos dos, ella coincidiría en que serían pareja, hehe. *Bueno, se vale soñar, ¿no?

La historia transcurre en el cuarto año de Rose, Al y Scorpius.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bofetada<span>**

.

.

―Sucia sabandija, eres igual que tu padre, un cobarde traidor. No deberías estudiar en este colegio, toda tu familia debería estar en Azkaban, junto a tu abuelo.

―Tú no conoces nada de mi padre, James Potter―bramó Scorpius. El golpe en su barbilla, patrocinado por Rick Johnson, empezaba a enrojecerse; sin embargo, ser minoría y ya haber probado la fuerza de uno de los golpeadores de Gryffindor no lo amedrentaba, su postura seguía siendo agresiva, dispuesto a lanzarse en contra de James o de cualquier Potter/Weasley/Gryffindor.

―Te equivocas, Malfoy, sé que **es** un mortífago.

―Los mortífagos ya no existen―intervino Lily, tenía una expresión severa clavada en su hermano mayor. James la ignoró.

Algunos de los presentes se removieron incómodos. Al principio todo fue divertido, hostigarían un rato a los Slytherin y después irían a celebrar el gane del partido. Nadie se había quejado cuando James escogió a Scorpius Malfoy; pero parecía haber algo más, algo personal, en aquella discusión. Había sido divertido la pelea que el Malfoy y James sostuvieron, todos se habían carcajeado cuando Rick intervino dándole un buen golpe al rubio; pero el ambiente se había puesto más tenso y la molestia de Lily era palpable.

Scorpius había luchado contra el desprecio que muchos magos y brujas profesaban hacia su familia, sabía sobrellevar todo tipo de comentarios. Pero estar rodeado por el equipo de quiddicth de Gryffindor, haber sido golpeado y arrastrado hacia ese solitario lugar, era harina de otro costal. Sin contar, que quien dirigía todo aquello, era el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Normalmente, ignoraba los comentarios, las miradas; pero no le habían dejado opción: se tenía que defender a como pudiera. En el fondo, temía que Albus apareciera de pronto y apoyara a su hermano. Temía que de la boca de Al salieran la palabra mortífago, dirigida a él.

―Potter, no te importa nada de mi familia. Yo nunca he hablado sobre tus padres―los ojos grises de Scorpius seguían clavados en el rostro del hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter-Weasley.

―Ni lo harás―gruñó el aludido, James sacó su varita y la apuntó contra el pecho de Scorpius, cuya mirada no tembló.

―James―habló una voz femenina. Rose Weasley observó a todos los presentes, muchos primos suyos, muchos Gryffindors y un Slytherin―. Regresen a su respectiva casa común, ahora.

Algunos de los estudiantes presentes de años inferiores se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, a la espera de que alguno de los mayores se enfrentara a la ravenclaw.

Hugo Weasley se le acercó y trató de alejarla del lugar.

―James, si no me obedeces inmediatamente hablaré con los prefectos de tu casa y le informaré de esto al Profesor Longbottom… y a tía Ginny―habló nuevamente Rose, ignorando a su hermano. Sostuvo la mirada con su primo mayor. Con el paso de los años, Rose Weasley se había convertido en el freno más eficaz de todas las travesuras que sus primos trataran de hacer. Para sus tíos y profesores, fue un alivio que heredara el estricto sentido por mantener las reglas del que su madre también gozaba, así como una sana "no valentía" que la libraba de los problemas.

James Potter murmuró alguna amenaza que su prima no alcanzó a escuchar y se marchó, seguido de sus compañeros de curso. Rose no tuvo que dirigirse a los demás para que obedecieran con presteza.

―Lily―llamó la Weasley a su prima―, creí que ibas a la enfermería―agregó Rose antes de que la chiquilla se marchara, Lily le sonrió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Rose se había marchado de la enfermería prometiéndole a su primo Albus que alguien lo acompañaría en la noche.

―Rose, no puedes hacernos esto, ¿qué haremos cuando seas Prefecta? Seguro nos quitarás puntos a cada rato, ¡adiós a todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa!; de seguro, ninguna casa podrá ganar la copa contigo revoleteando por ahí―la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante el temor de su hermano.

―También iba para ti, Malfoy―dijo la mujer al notar que el rubio no se iba, ignorando las quejas de su hermano menor―. Regresa a tu casa…

―¿O me acusarás con mi madre, Weasley? ―interrumpió el muchacho, visiblemente divertido. Nunca se cansaría de ver a Rose arruinando cualquier idea de diversión, aunque esa intervención lo hubiera salvado de una paliza.

―Creo que necesitas un bofetón, más que una reprimenda. Si no regresas a tu casa común ahora, te acusaré con tu padre―Rose sabía ser mandona y acertar en sus castigos.

―Quisiera verlo―gruñó el Malfoy.

―Vámonos, Rose, creo que viene alguien―interrumpió Hugo; le dirigió una mirada recelosa al Slytherin, siempre le pareció extraño observar a Rose con el Malfoy, aunque entre ellos dos estuviera su primo Albus, lo cual, no hacía más agradable el cuadro. Algo tenía ese Malfoy que nunca terminaba de calzar, tal vez era el color de su cabello―. Debemos marcharnos.

―Viene Filch―aclaró Rose―, yo lo he llamado, creí que lo ocuparía para persuadir a James…

―Qué estupidez―dijo Scorpius, recogió uno de sus guantes que se le había resbalado en el ajetreo de la pelea y se alejó de ellos rápidamente.

―Vamos, no quiero que me vean con ese tipo―dijo Hugo, arrastró a su hermana y se perdieron en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Para ella no pasó desapercibido el moretón en la barbilla de Scorpius, ni la ropa tironeada de este y de James. Además, la presencia del golpeador de Gryffindor no le daba mucha confianza, un muchacho reservado, pero ella conocía el poder del brazo de Johnson, si James lo había incitado a hacer algo, no dudaba que podría resultar agresivo y amenazante. Mientras caminaban, examinó el cuerpo de su hermano; al menos, él no había intervenido en la pelea.

―¿Por qué molestaban a Malfoy? ―preguntó Rose, una vez que el peligro de ser encontrados pasara.

―James descubrió algo.

―Todos sabemos que los abuelos y el padre de…

―No es eso, Rose. Draco Malfoy intentó matar a Albus Dumbledore―dijo, muy alarmado, Hugo.

―No entiendo―murmuró quedo Rose, miró de reojo el rostro preocupado de su hermano―. Eso no explica que todos estuvieran acosando…

―También pasó algo con mamá―dijo Hugo, muy bajo, como si temiera que decirlo con un tono de voz más fuerte, reviviera la historia. De lo que se enteró gracias a la boca de su primo, solo una cosa se atrevió a decir―. La llamaba sangre sucia.

―¿Cuántos años tienes, Hugo? ―preguntó dispersa Rose, Hugo la miró confundido―, Doce―agregó la muchacha, clavó sus ojos en su hermano, Hugo se removió incómodo ante la mirada azul inquisitiva. Rose le sonrió―. Mañana temprano me acompañarás al puesto de lechuzas, pasaré por tu torre a las 7.

―Vamos, Rose, mañana es domingo.

―No hay mejor día ni mejor hora―murmuró la mayor del matrimonio Weasley-Granger. Se despidió de su hermano y siguió su camino hacia su torre.

**OoOoOo**

―¿Ya vas a hablarme? ―preguntó Hugo en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la Lechucería. Rose subió la escalera de caracol y llamó a la lechuza de su familia.

―Fírmala―dijo la muchacha, Hugo se acercó a su hermana y tomó el papel que le ofrecía.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó después de leer: _Querida mamá, Rose considera que ya tengo la edad suficiente para saber qué pasó con el señor Malfoy_. _Explícame lo que consideres necesario, besos._

―La carta que le enviarás a mamá, Hugo―murmuró con pereza la pelirroja, miró el techo del lugar, el ulular de las demás lechuzas le recordaba la casa de sus abuelos Weasley en navidad.

―Yo nunca escribiría una carta así, jamás le diría señor Malfoy a ese mortífago, ni le enviaría besos a mamá―rezongó Hugo, el rostro del niño adquirió una expresión de asco.

―Firma esa carta, Hugo. Estoy segura que tío Harry se encargara de hablar con James, y, bueno, es mejor que mamá te explique algunas cosas a ti.

―Hablas como si supieras algo que yo no sé―dijo con un dejo de molestia.

―Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes―sonrió la muchacha.

Hugo volteó los ojos. A veces, su hermana era insoportable.

―¿Qué me dirá mamá? ―preguntó con fuerza.

―No sé, pero será mejor que lo dicho por James. Mamá tiene una mejor perspectiva de todo lo que ocurrió.

―¿Ella habló contigo? ―Rose asintió―. ¿Cuándo?

―En primer año, como el segundo día de clases―sonrió la muchacha, recordando.

―¡En primer año!, ¡y a mí no me han dicho nada en tantos años!

―Ni siquiera sabes que te dirán―ante la mirada de reproche de Hugo, la chica agregó―. Supongo que yo estaba en mayor _peligro_ que tú.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Pues, papá me obligó a fijarme en Malfoy―dijo, sacó de su bolsillo un segundo pergamino, Hugo notó que llevaba más sellos de lo normal, y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza―. Investigué en la biblioteca quién era―Hugo se atragantó con aquella declaración, era cierto que su hermana había pasado el primer día de Hogwarts en la biblioteca, eso quería decir que le debía dinero a su prima Victoire; se esforzó en escuchar las palabras de su hermana―, luego les escribí a mamá y papá preguntándoles por la familia Malfoy. Ya debes saber que los padres de Malfoy fueron compañeros de los nuestros.

―¿Su madre también? ―Rose negó con la cabeza―. Si fueron compañeros, ¿por qué solo le escribimos a mamá? ―inquirió el castaño, cerró un poco los ojos. Nada de esa situación le parecía normal. Sentía la misma desconfianza que cuando veía a su primo Albus y a Rose, sonriendo y susurrando cosas con el Malfoy.

Rose sonrió nuevamente.

―Papá me dijo que el abuelo no me perdonaría jamás si me casaba con Scorpius Malfoy; no me imagino cuál otra ocurrencia podría decirte a ti.

Hugo negó con la cabeza, asqueado. Sacó un poco del pergamino que había alistado y reescribió la carta, con su propio estilo:

"_Hola mamá, tuvimos un inconveniente con un estudiante de Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy. Nos hemos dicho algunas cosas groseras, Rose cree que fui intolerante. Ella me ha pedido que te escriba contándote lo ocurrido. Espero tu respuesta. Hugo."_

Rose se mostró complacida ante las palabras de su hermano, que terminó de atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza.

―¿Por qué la has enviado al trabajo y no a la casa? ―inquirió el muchacho con algo de brusquedad. Realmente, aquella situación no pintaba nada bien, ¿por qué su hermana lo citaba un domingo tan temprano, cuál era el misterio que la respuesta de su madre le revelaría, conocería él la verdadera historia, por qué enviaba Rose una carta misteriosa, cerrada con magia y, sobretodo, por qué a la oficina de su madre?

―Me confundí.

―Rose, te conozco. Tú no te confundes. ¿A caso no quieres que papá vea la carta? ―dijo con un tono acusatorio―. Le escribiré a mamá pidiéndole que le muestre la carta a papá, en vacaciones hablaré con él…

―Me parece muy bien, Hugo―dijo Rose saliendo de la lechucería y con tono aburrido―. Simplemente, me confundí―repitió cantarina.

**oOoOoOo**

―Sólo recibí pastelillos que me envío mi abuela, Weasley―dijo Scorpius Malfoy, cuando salía del comedor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rose Weasley, que iba unos pasos más adelante, escuchara.

―Sí, noté que tu padre no te envío ningún vociferador―respondió la ravenclaw, se giró para saludar al muchacho, no sin antes despedirse de dos de sus compañeras de casa, que continuaron su camino.

Scorpius sonrió malicioso, se le acercó un poco más, para protegerse de las miradas indiscretas de un grupo de estudiantes de primer año que pasaban y le dijo suave, con tono aterciopelado:

―Tu padre tampoco, Rose.

La muchacha se ruborizó levemente.

―No puedo creer que me haya perdido la fiesta de celebración―exclamó Albus Potter que se acercó a los dos bastante alegre, sin sorprenderse de la cercanía entre sus amigos, golpeó cariñosamente la espalda de su prima a modo de saludo―. He hablado con el profesor Longbottom, me dijo que es el profesor Wood quien se encarga de imponer sanciones a las faltas que sucedan en Quiddicth. Me sugirió que ponga una queja, esa bludger iba malintencionada.

―Llevas desde ayer repitiendo eso, Al―dijo Scorpius cansado. Su amigo había pasado todo el domingo, antes y después de la hora en que lo dieron de alta de la enfermería, explicando cómo había quedado noqueado por el golpe de una bludger malintencionada.

―Si quieres puedo ayudarte a plantear la queja. Podríamos probar fácilmente que la bludger estaba alterada, me pareció notar que era mucho más pesada de lo normal. Gina Bold no pudo golpearla cuando trató de detener a Connerfield, y terminó golpeando en el hombro a James, pero la segunda bludger Gina si la pudo dominar bastante bien, es una excelente golpeadora. Me parece que todos coincidimos en que Johnson tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo extra para darte con esa bludger, sin contar que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ti, normalmente los golpeadores se mant…

―Sí, Weasley, no hace falta que comentes el partido. Todos estuvimos ahí―interrumpió Scorpius, Rose rodó los ojos.

―Gracias, Rose―se apresuró a decir Albus―. Te iré a buscar después de ver a Hagrid, no quiero que esto se quede así―. La pelirroja asintió.

―¿Cómo la pasaron ustedes? ―dijo Al sonriente, recordando algo―. Scorpius no me ha querido contar ―Rose miró ceñuda al rubio, que desvió levemente la mirada, al parecer encontró interesante un grabado que se movía lentamente formando círculos por toda la pared.

―Bien, tomé algunas notas. Nuestro próximo partido es contra Hufflepuff, si ganamos nos enfrentaremos contra us…

―No me refería a eso―interrumpió Al―. Lily me contó que tuvieron una celebración en la casa común de Gryffindor.

―Yo no asistí.

―Ah, lo sabía ―exclamó Albus y golpeó socarrón el hombro de Scorpius que lo fulminó con la mirada―. ¡Se quedaron juntos!, porque Scorpius también se perdió nuestra fiesta, al menos, eso me dijo Lest…

―¿No le contaste? ―interrumpió Rose las divagaciones de su primo favorito, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los grises de Scorpius, Albus la miró divertido. Llevaba casi dos años esperando que esos dos se emparejaran, en el fondo, solo quería ver la expresión de su tío Ron cuando se enterara.

―No sé qué tendría que contarle―escupió el rubio.

―Sucedió algo, Al―dijo Rose, muy seria―. Te contaré más tarde. Sinceramente, espero que Scorpius lo haga primero―le dirigió una mirada severa al Malfoy y se marchó a su próxima clase.

―Eso fue incómodo―dijo Albus, mirando el largo pasillo por el cual Rose se había marchado.

―Espera a escuchar lo que pasó―dijo con pereza Scorpius. Albus sonrió y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Tendría un gran día y se vengaría del golpeador de Gryffindor, tan solo necesitaba la ayuda de su prima.

**oOoOoOo**

―Rose―gritó Hugo. La señora Pince miró severamente al chico.

―Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley, por correr y gritar en la biblioteca―dijo la prefecta de Hufflepuff, cuando vio al muchacho corriendo entre las mesas de la biblioteca. La señora Pince quedó complacida con el castigo. Hugo se detuvo en seco, pero reanudó el paso hacia la mesa donde estaba su hermana junto con dos de sus compañeras de casa.

―¿Tú sabías todo esto? ―dijo en un murmullo, asegurándose que solo Rose pudiera escucharlo. La muchacha tomó la carta y leyó en silencio las palabras escritas por su madre. La carta era considerablemente más corta que la que ella había recibido y mucho más concreta. Contenía la promesa de explicarle mejor cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Además, había una solicitud que ella no recibió:

"_Nuestra familia se enorgullece de las buenas acciones, Hugo. La familia Malfoy, también. No permitas que el rencor y la ignorancia guíen tus pasos y tus comentarios. No te diré que el joven Malfoy necesita una oportunidad, pero te prohíbo que lo juzgues por acciones cometidas por otros en el pasado"._

―Sí―respondió Rose, le devolvió la carta―. No quisiera estar recordándote las palabras de mamá.

Hugo volteó los ojos, cuando Rose le devolvió el papel se arrepintió de habérselo mostrado, ella no le había enseñado nada y lo trataba como si no supiera lo qué sucedía.

―Iré a escribirle a papá. Tengo la impresión de que mamá se contuvo.

**oOoOoOo**

―¿Tendremos visita a Hogsmeade? ―preguntó Albus al ver a su prima mirando la pizarra de anuncios.

―Oh, sí, parece que sí―el dedo delgado y blanco de la pelirroja señaló la fecha de la próxima salida. Sin embargo, ella tenía la mirada clavada en otro anuncio―. El profesor Firenze hará una conferencia, en conjunto con la cátedra de astronomía, sobre estrellas extintas, ¿quieres que te apunte? Yo ya lo hice, Molly también asistirá.

―No, gracias―murmuró Al con pereza, notó que la mayoría de nombres escritos en el largo pergamino estaban con la letra de su prima, al parecer la habilidad de persuasión de Rose había mejorado.

―Scor se negó a hablar―dijo Al, no quería enfrascarse en una discusión con su prima sobre los beneficios de asistir a la conferencia, así que trató de cambiar el tema―, pero me prometió que se reuniría con nosotros.

―Entiendo, ¿dónde lo podemos encontrar?

―En el obelisco―Rose asintió, Al agregó―. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la guerra.

―Sí―respondió Rose.

Los dos primos se dirigieron al alto obelisco de piedra que erigieron en honor a los caídos en batalla, ahí mismo, en Hogwarts, cuando veintidós años atrás el colegio fue atacado por Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y muchos estudiantes perdieron su vida defendiéndolo.

―James me contó―dijo Albus mientras caminaban, iban dejando atrás a los estudiantes que aprovechaban las últimas horas de sol para descansar―. No sé por qué Scorpius se pone incómodo con ese tipo de comentarios.

―A ti no te gusta que te comparen con tu padre, Al.

Albus no contestó nada, por lo que Rose preguntó con cuidado:

―¿Le dijiste algo a James?

―Sí. Terminamos en la enfermería. La directora nos regañó, aunque no se pudo enterar del motivo de la pelea; Lily nos acusó, creo que está aprendiendo de ti―dijo socarrón el muchacho. Pelear a golpes con su hermano era un juego entre ellos, pero en algunas ocasiones, se convertía en un verdadero reproche. Se reprochaban no ser compañeros de la misma casa y ser rivales en el quidditch: la pasión de ambos.

Rose señaló con la cabeza al único estudiante que había cerca.

―Veo que han estado de cotillas―dijo el rubio al verlos.

―Qué observador.

―No creerás cuánto―Scorpius se dirigió a la chica―. Vi a tu hermano en la mañana, al parecer, no recibió una buena noticia en la carta que le enviaron desde el Ministerio―sus ojos grises dieron a entender a los dos primos que sabía quién había escrito aquella carta.

―Mamá le respondió una carta―explicó Rose, ante la mirada sorprendida de Albus, agregó―. No tan reveladora como la que me escribió a mí, pero pareciera surtir efectos. Tengo entendido que ya decidió acercarse a la chica Nott de primer año―Albus asintió, recordó que Tobías Nott, se le había acercado preguntándole por las intenciones de su primo Hugo.

Los dos Slytherin intercambiaron miradas, Rose leía los nombres grabados en la piedra. Le habían hablado de todos, su madre sentía una gran devoción por todas aquellas valientes personas.

―James me dijo que no se disculpará.

―No quiero disculpas, Potter―respondió de mal modo Scorpius―, solo quiero tener mi varita cerca la próxima vez.

―Yo no me perderé eso―exclamó Al―, quién sabe cuántas maldiciones te habrán enseñado tus abuelos―sonrió el Potter en tono de burla. Rose rodó los ojos.

―Será mejor regresar, parece que lloverá―dijo Rose después de un rato. Guardaron los paquetes de las ranas de chocolate que comieron y volvieron al colegio.

―Scorpius, de casualidad, ¿te interesaría saber la forma en que se interpretan las estrellas extintas en la adivinación? ―preguntó Rose al atravesar el vestíbulo del colegio.

―No, gracias. La adivinación es inexacta.

―Debido a la interpretación errónea que muchos hacen de las estrel…

―Rose, si tu madre te escuchara… no me imagino la cara de tía Hermione si se entera que su hija presentara los Timos de adivinación―se burló Al.

―Seguramente, la misma expresión que cuando le pidió una escoba para ser cazadora de Ravenclaw―agregó Scorpius, divertido.

―Mi madre se la tuvo que regalar. Tía Hermione le habría comprado una barredora, así se aseguraría que volaría bajo y despacio―dijo Albus, los dos Slytherin se sonrieron, con muecas burlonas en el rostro. Alguna vez comentaron que les hubiera gustado ver a Rose en una barredora, así tal vez no anotaría tanto.

―Las materias extracurriculares son importantes―dijo la muchacha ignorando los comentarios anteriores.

―Sí, ya sabemos. Además seguimos tus consejos. Le estamos ayudando a Hagrid con la crianza de algunas de sus criaturas, para el próximo año habrán varias sorpresas.

Rose sonrió y se despidieron.

**oOoOoOo**

Para sorpresa de Rose, ese martes, dos cartas cayeron sobre ella a la hora del desayuno. Una escrita por su madre y la otra por su padre. Ambas escuetas, concisas, certeras.

Abrió primero la de su padre. Le parecía más interesante, no era usual recibir una carta de él a inicios de semana, miró de reojo al grupo de pelirrojos de la mesa de Gryffindor, entre las manos de Hugo no había ninguna carta.

Dirigió sus ojos al papel. Saltó de su asiento en cuanto la leyó, regando el jugo de calabaza en el largo pergamino que su amiga Doline repasaba. Se ganó una severa mirada, pero la cara de susto que tenía era por las palabras escritas, no por las quejas de su amiga.

―Lo siento, he recibido una noticia un tanto extraña―se disculpó. Doline clavó sus ojos claros en Rose, con la mirada le dijo: _cuando termine de corregir tu desastre, hablaremos_.

Rose dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin. El _gran observador_ de Scorpius tenía la mirada clavada en ella, estaba serio y parecía querer escudriñarle el rostro. Trató de sonreírle, pero los músculos de su boca estaban muy tensos como para representar una sonrisa de: -tranquilo, todo está bien-. Con el intento de sonreír, su rostro tan solo se desencajó más. El ceño de Scorpius se frunció aún más.

Dobló de nuevo la carta, la guardó en su mochila, y se dispuso a abrir la de su madre. Las palabras de su padre habían sido muy claras, por lo que no guardaba ninguna expectativa; su madre de seguro no le daría ningún buen consejo, o la felicitación que deseaba. Leyó la única frase escrita:

―_Dale una bofetada, cariño. A veces los Malfoy necesitan una_.

Rose sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su madre. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer la palma de su mano. Con una sonrisa traviesa y con la calma recuperada guardó la carta y se dirigió a su amiga:

―Tengo algo que contarte.

―Espero que valga la pena―sonrió la muchacha lanzando una fugaz mirada a la mesa de las serpientes, Scorpius seguía con la mirada clavada en la Weasley, Albus le hacía señas para que salieran. Rose se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor.

Albus la esperaba afuera, la tomó del brazo y la acercó a una pared, al resguardo de miradas curiosas, le susurró:

― ¿Por qué no me contaste que te besaste con Scorpius?

Rose lo miró sorprendida, abrió un poco la boca, reviviendo en su mente la presión de los labios fríos del Malfoy sobre los de ella. Mientras, Albus estaba sorprendido de que Scorpius se atreviera a moverse en esa dirección y de que Rose no hubiera armando escándalo, ni le hubiera dicho nada a él.

―No sabes lo incómodo que es oír a tu mejor amigo contando cómo besó a tu prima favorita.

Rose se sonrojó.

―No tuve tiempo―murmuró.

Scorpius apareció por el rellano de la puerta con una expresión cejuda. La muchacha caminó firme hacia él, con un rápido y certero movimiento de su mano, le volteó la cara al sorprendido Scorpius.

―¿Qué demonios? ―gruñó él.

―Eso es por lo que pasó el sábado―explicó ella, en un tono amenazante. Por suerte, el sonido de la cachetada no había atraído miradas de extraños. Albus rio por lo bajo.

―¿A caso te lo sugirió tú padre? ―bromeó Scorpius palpándose la mejilla que había recibido el golpe. La mano de Rose era pesada.

Rose parpadeó.

―No, fue mi madre―explicó la muchacha.

Las sonrisas de los dos Slyhterin desaparecieron. Si Hermione había sugerido aquel acto de violencia, no se imaginaban la idea de Ron, y, en todo caso, ¿por qué Rose tenía que contarle todo a sus padres? ¿No conocía la palabra secreto, intimidad, discreción, al menos?

―¿Y tú padre? ―preguntó Scorpius con cuidado. La estatura y corpulencia de Ron Weasley siempre le habían parecido amenazantes, saber que tenía una fuerte enemistad con su padre, lo hacía pensar cada uno de los pasos que diera en dirección al Weasley, a cualquier Weasley.

―Sólo me desheredó―dijo la muchacha alzándose de hombros.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Este es mi primer oneshot de esta pareja. Debo admitir que las personalidades están muy inspiradas en muchos de los fics que he leído sobre estos dos.

Prefiero que imaginen cómo ocurrió ese beso (porque ocurrió): antes del partido, a la hora del desayuno, cuando Rose caminaba hacia la biblioteca o cuando compartían opiniones sobre el próximo juego de los Slytherins…

Ojalá me regalen su comentario, sé que el fic no es la gran cosa, pero me hace ilusión :D

En fin, muchas gracias por la lectura, espero haberlas entretenido.

¡Saludos!


End file.
